Equestria Girls Next Generation
by iamgoku
Summary: Set in the Equestria Girls universe,years have passed and now the human Mane 6 all have teenage children of their own, and they're attending canterlot high. However after an accident, Applejack's son finds himself pulled into a magical misadventure, but how is that possible,there hasn't been Magic in their world in years? It seems dark forces are aspiring against both world's. SYOC
1. Form

**Hello everyone :) This is a first in this fandom for me, as I only recenlty started watching the series, my friends have been fans for years, and I knew of it from them, but never watched it. However recently I decided on doing so, after some urging from others, and a ton of fan art on my DeviantArt watch list from artists I followed kept turning up on a regular basis.**

 **I did however submit a pony character to a story about a year ago, merely out of boredom.**

 **This story came to me partly from the story above that I submitted a character to, as well as after watching 'Equestria Girls'**

 **It deals with the human versions of The Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer, and their children years after the events of Equestria Girls (and the proceeding sequel films), there children are all teenagers attending Canterlot High.**

 **The story is a semi-SYOC, as I am looking for character submissions for their teenage children, but do have a character already lined up as well as a basic plot which I'm sure will evolve over time. You are also welcome to submit characters for children of others ( like Trixie, or Big Mac, etc etc ) but the main priority at the moment is children of the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer.**

 **My character is the son of Applejack and the main character, however I may accept a younger sibling character for him, it depends on if I get a submission that I think fits.**

 **Submitted characters relevence and appearances may very depending on the plot or actions going on in each chapter.**

 **The story is set originally in the human world, but don't worry, Equestria will show up.**

 **I am only accepting characters from members with accounts, sorry, but no guests. It is easier if I need to get ahold of members for details about their characters, or anything else, etc**

 **Submissions are able to done via Review or PM. There is no closing date yet, though I will most likely post a second chapter announcing a cast list when I think I have enough.**

 **The submission form is below, please don't leave anything out, if you have questions feel free to ask me, or if you are unsure of anything, etc.**

* * *

 **SUBMISSION FORM**

 **Name:** **(Can be a more normal name, or a 'pony like' name)**

 **Age:**

 **Parent:**

 **Birth Day:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Appearance (Human):**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Height:**

 **Personality:**

 **Dreams/Aspirations:**

 **Occupation/Job: (if any, a job isn't necessary if you don't wish to write it)**

 **Talents/Skills:**

 **Fashion Sense/Clothing:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Voice:** **(Do they have an accent or a verbal tic or way of speaking, something that makes their voice unique? e.g. Applejack's accent, or Rarity's etc)**

 **Quote's:**

 **Fears:**

 **Outlook:**

 **Strength's/Weaknesses:**

 **Guilty pleasure:**

 **Past History:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Relationship with Family:**

 **Appearance: (Pony) (this may come up later in the story)**

 **Cutie Mark:**

* * *

 **Well their you have it, I hope to see some characters start to roll in. :)**

 **Until next time, I hope everyone is having a happy new year**


	2. Prologue

****Hello everyone****

 ** **Here is chapter 1, more like a prologue if anything.****

 ** **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who sent in characters, there were a lot of great submissions, but I could only pick a few to be in the story.****

 ** **(There is however still spots open for other students and children not of the main cast )****

 ** **Here is the accepted main cast list and the authors who submitted them ( Not counting my OC's )****

 ** _ **Willow, daughter of Fluttershy. Submitted by**_** 25th Doctor

 ** _ **Violet, daughter of Rarity. Submitted by**_** MissAmeliaYoung

 ** _ **Rainbow Striker, son of Rainbow Dash. Submitted by**_** ScarletArmory1

 _ _ **Midnight, daughter of Twilight Sparkle. Submitted by**__ ImmortalAssassinz

 _ _ **Rosy, daughter of Pinkie Pie. Submitted by**__ ImmortalAssassinz

 ** **I decided on not having Sunset Shimmer have a child (yet XD) though that may happen some time in future.****

 ** **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the prologue, and please leave a review at the end :)****

* * *

 _ _The sounds of his breathing were heard as he ran across the rooftop in pursuit of the darkly cloaked figure ahead. The smell of smoke was coming form up ahead and could be seen billowing up from the distant ledge.__

 _ _His attention on the one he was pursuing was momentarily distracted by the sound of large bells chiming, loud enough to be heard for miles around, he glanced over to the sight of Big Ben as it's bells sounded out before he turned back and continued onward, his adversary seemed to keep getting further away no matter how fast he ran.__

 _ _The figure ahead turned back slightly, a grin could be seen on their features before they spoke, their voice muffled and distorted like their appearance.__

" _ _Sorry to leave you like this, but I've got a train to catch!" they said before turning back ahead and running faster before leaping over the edge and disappearing from view.__

 _ _The surroundings began to shift and distort.__

 _ _He now found himself not high upon the rooftops, but now standing on top of a train carriage, but no ordinary train, this was a steam train, the smoke up ahead continued to rise from the chimney as the sounds of the train chugging along at fast pace along the rails.__

 _ _He jumped forward atop the carriage cocking his fist back and bringing it down, only for the figure to jump back several feet and dodge it, this caused his fist to slam down into the top of the carriage, however the strength and force behind the punch caused the carriage roof to buckle and give way, his fist going through the metal.__

 _ _He pulled his fist out and stood up, the wind now blew strongly around him, and standing only a few feet away from the still distorted and cloaked figure. However this quickly changed in a flash as a silver blade met an onyx one.__

 _ _The cloaked figure quickly swung again, only to be blocked by his silver blade, the two then continued to trade blows, parrying and thrusting, swinging and chopping in a display of skill, all the while the surroundings quickly rushed passed.__

 _ _Words seemed to be exchanged during their conflict, though they came out muffled and distorted, not being comprehensible.__

 _ _Various onlookers who caught sight of their duel found themselves shocked at the display as both of them continued their fast paced exchange, combined with their current location made for a sight to behold.__

 _ _Meanwhile back on the train, he managed to swing his leg out after dodging a thrust and knocked the cloak figure down, he then quickly moved over towards him, keeping his blade ready as he looked at the object he was after, a small cloth pouch tied with string could be seen inside the distorted figure's breast pocket, which was in vivid clarity in contrast to the one holding it.__

 _ _However before he could reach down to get it, the figure lashed out knocking his blade to the side and kicking out with both his feet, knocking him back and causing him to lose his footing.__

 _ _Panic and fear momentarily gripped him as he fell back and from the top of the train carriage, the tracks below coming off from even ground and now being raised up above the city streets below by large wooden frames, this meant he didn't have a short way to fall, but a rather long way as he was now looking downwards.__

 _ _As he fell through the air, a sudden thought came to mind before he rolled in the air and was once again facing the train and raising his right hand, on his wrist was a small device which looked like a wrist bracer of some kind, with a small attachment on it with a cylindrical shape in the middle with a triangular bronze point, obviously custom made, and a second later with a small whistling sound, the device launched the bronze tip, which split out into four sections, forming an X shape harpoon type prong, attached to a length of cable.__

 _ _The hook flew along and embedded itself into the side of one of the carriages and he found himself hoisted along, the air rushing past him as the trains power pulled him, at the same time the cable gave a small whir as it seemed to be retracting, bringing him further upwards until he reached the carriage edge.__

 _ _Pulling himself up he then turned back to see the figure turn, looking at him with surprise. Not waiting for the figure to react, he ran along and jumped over the carriage he was on, past the gap and onto the carriage he had been atop previously, reaching down and grasping his sword once more and speeding towards the distorted figure, once again however his blade was blocked by the onyx blade of his opponent.__

 _ _The muffled and incomprehensible words sounded out again, though this time they began to become more coherent, until he could hear his own voice speaking.__

" _ _The power of hatred and anger will never overcome those of friendship and kindness!" he heard himself say before swinging his blade to the side.__

 _ _The surroundings once again blurred, and his position changed.__

 _ _His blade once again met the onyx counterpart, only this time the dark blade was glowing an ethereal colour, and even more shocking, it cut through the silver blade like a hot knife through butter.__

 _ _He then found himself once again kicked off his feet, landing on his back and still grasping the handle of his now ruined blade, he clambered back from the cloaked figure who was advancing on him menacingly with a dark chuckle.__

" _ _Now it is over boy! I cannot wait to see the look on your dear mother's face, when she sees what's left of your corpse!" the distorted figure said as they raised the dark glowing blade up high and swung it down in one swift motion.__

 ** _ **~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~**_**

Groaning slightly he reached over and pressed the snooze button on the clock which sat next to the bed, his hand then retracting back under the covers for a few seconds before they were thrown off.

Slowing moving over to the side of the bed he gave a soft yawn and stood up. He was a young man in his teens, with a brown tan skin tone, his body was toned and muscled, the product of hard work and exercise, a mop of at the moment bedraggled dark chocolate brown hair sat atop his head, he blinked softly, showing of his light brown eyes.

This was Adam.

Giving a small groan he stood up and walked over towards the curtains, drawing them to the side and letting in the morning sunlight, after that he paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the farm before him.

His mother had moved out of her previous home when her grandmother, Granny Smith had passed away. She and his Uncle Big Mac had bought the farm which was still in town, but gave them a lot more space and room, also giving them the perfect place to expand on their livelihood.

A few moments passed before his peaceful silence was ended by the sounds of rapid knocking on his door, this continued after several moments with no signs of letting up as he couldn't help but crack a small smile as he moved over towards the door and opened it without warning.

This caused the still pyjama clad little girl on the other side to come barrelling into him, he held his stance however and reached down to help her up.

She was his little sister, Honeycrisp, she was seven years old, and was clad in yellow pyjamas with butterfly's printed on them. She had blond hair and green eyes, and had a few freckles on her cheeks, making her a younger mini me replica of their mother.

Adam however had taken after his father in looks, as well as picking up his accent, unlike his mother and little sister, who spoke with a southern drawl, he possessed an Australian accent.

Another reason for the siblings differences, as the fact that while they had the same mother, they did not posses the same father. Adam's father had left them when be was six, his mother having divorced him. She then met Honeycrisp's father four years later and over time developed a relationship with him, another two years passed before the birth of Honeycrisp.

Though that marriage was not meant to last either, as their mother kicked him out a year latter after discovering he had been having an affair with another woman, he soon after left the country eloping with her, and leaving his daughter fatherless.

Honeycrisp was not aware of any of this, and believed she and Adam shared the same father, an idea both he and their mother were happy to indulge until she was older, when they felt she was ready for the truth.

Smiling down at the younger girl, Adam spoke up.

"And just what, may I ask, where you doing knocking on my door so early?" he asked with amusement as she looked up at him.

"It's the first day of school! I was just makin sure you didn't sleep in again, Mama wouldn't be happy" she said smiling up at him before letting out a small squeal as she was lifted up off the ground and deposited on her older brother's shoulders.

"Well I guess I won't need that alarm clock then if you're volunteering for the job little sis" he said smiling as she giggled holding on to his head as he exited his room.

After putting his sister down in her room, Adam quickly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. All the while he kept thinking of the strange dream he had, it had seemed so real, some dreams felt that way normally, but there was something about the dream he had that stuck with him, the details he picked up, as well as the ones that seemed obscured, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Half an hour later, the two siblings were both washed and had changed out of their pyjamas and into more casual clothing, Honeycrisp was wearing a blue dress with a white shirt, her hair done in a braided ponytail thanks to their mother.

Adam was wearing a pair of blue jeans with an apple shaped belt buckle, a white T-shirt underneath a red chequered long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned and open, and had the sleeved rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of boots.

The two sat at the kitchen table eating cereal, Adam looking up to check the clock, they were meant to leave shortly to go to school, he was going to drop of Honeycrisp on the way to Canterlot High.

"Morning You two" came a voice entering the kitchen, walking into view was their mother, Applejack.

The mother of two had changed since her high school days, she still dressed relatively the same, still wearing her trademark Stetson atop her head, a white shirt with the sleeved rolled up with green collars and accents, but now not fully buttoned up as she used to, revealing some of her larger bust and cleavage as well as some of her midriff, and a pair of blue jeans with her apple belt buckle, and cowboy boots.

She had also grown her hair out more, going down a lot longer then before, to her waist, and held in a tie down near the bottom, her hips were wider than they were when she was a teenager, and her face had gotten slightly more rounder, but she was no less beautiful and her body was strong from her work she did on the farm.

"Morning Mum" Adam replied after swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"Good morning Mama" Honeycrisp said sweetly as Applejack gave them both a kiss on the head before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a small bottle of apple juice, cracking it open and taking a few sips.

"You still able to drop your sister off at school this mornin?" she asked looking up at Adam, who nodded in confirmation before pausing and looking at Honeycrisp who nodded to him quickly.

This caused Applejack to raise an eyebrow before her son spoke up.

"Um, we were thinking that maybe, instead of taking the truck...maybe we could...well Honeycrisp wanted to know really, if we could-" Adam began, only for Applejack to cut him off, realising where this was going.

"No way, nu-uh, don't even think about it" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh but come on Mum, it'll be fine" Adam argued. "I'm not gonna go doing anything stupid with Honeycrisp with me" he said as Honeycrisp looked over at their mother with wide pleading eyes.

"Please Mama!" she begged clasping her hands together, causing Applejack's expression to waver, the cuteness radiating from her youngest child breaking down her stern defence.

"Ohhh, alright fine" Applejack said after a few moments of silent debate.

"Yay, thank you thank you thank you!" Honeycrisp repeated as she ran over and hugged her mother around the waist, causing her to smile and return to the gesture.

Adam smiled at his sister's antics before he picked up his now empty bowl and walked over to the sink.

 ** **(Ten minutes later)****

Honeycrisp was waiting out the front of their house, holding the straps of her blue backpack as she shifted back and forth on her feet in excitement, she grinned as she saw Adam suddenly walk around into view, wheeling with him a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

More specifically, a 1963 Harley Davidson Duo Glide FLH, it was a mixture of black and red components, and was a gift from Adam's uncle on his fifteenth birthday, his paternal uncle on his father's side. Despite the fact his mother and father divorced and were not on good terms, his father's brother was still a welcome member of the family, and would always visit at least twice a year from Australia, if not more so when he could.

Adam loved the bike, and rode it whenever he got the chance, Honeycrisp loved it also, and would jump at the chance for Adam to let her ride with him, he had done so a few times around the farm, and once outside of it when their mother had been away for the day, but it was a rare occurrence.

"Ok, here you go" he said, passing her a motorcycle helmet her size, which she promptly put on properly before scrambling up onto the seat just before he sat down, adjusting his own helmet momentarily.

"Ok, now hold on tight, don't want you fallin off now, do we?" he asked teasingly as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his midsection firmly.

A few moments passed before the engine roared to life and they slowly moved forward before the bike slowly picked up speed and began its journey outside the farm.

 ** **(Later: Canterlot High)****

The journey to Honeycrisp's school had gone without incident, and he had dropped her off only a few minutes ago before continuing on to his school, having the luxury of picking up speed a bit now that his sister wasn't doubling on the back, Adam now climbed off his bike as he had parked it in the student parking area.

As he got his bag, he looked around and saw the slow pace of students making their way inside before the first bell, taking off his helmet he ran a hand through his hair and reached into his bag, pulling out a Akubra hat, it was a lighter brown colour with a darker coloured band.

Placing it on his head and adjusting it, he strung his backpack over his shoulder and proceeded towards the school entrance.

Though as he reached the steps he paused, glancing back towards the statue out the front of the school.

The events of the dream he had the previous night once again resounding in his head.

After a few seconds he shook it off however, and walked up the steps and inside, wanting to shift his focus to the day ahead.

* * *

 ** **So there you have it, the prologue is complete****

 ** **Normal chapters will probably be longer than this, my average chapter word count on other stories is usually 4-5 thousand plus ( sometimes going up to 10,000 plus or more XD )****

 ** **I hope you all enjoyed this, and if you wish to leave a review you can do so below.****


	3. Midnight's Morning Rush

**Hi everyone!**

 **I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter ( as well as it's really really short length! ) I usually write a lot more per chapter, but have been very busy lately getting ready for an overseas trip for 10 days ( where I may or may not have internet)**

 **I'm actually flying out tomorrow, so I wanted to post this now. I know it's short but it's better than nothing *chuckles nervously***

 **Originally I wanted to introduce several of the other OC's, but as I said I've been so busy lately. This chapter does introduce another OC however, which you will see below, hopefully this will sate your needs till I am back from my holiday and can really get down to some serious writing.**

 **Also, as always I love your feedback, it fuels me and helps me write, so please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

As Adam walked through the front doors of Canterlot High, he was greeted by the sights of his peers, many teenagers all walking around or talking to one another, their excited chattering resounding out as he took it all in.

During their school break, Adam had gone to Australia for a holiday and stayed with his uncle, he had enjoyed their time together, he had also spent time working on his uncle's cattle station. However a few days before he had returned from his trip, he had been caught in an unfortunate incident which had caused some concern from his family and friends, though he had come out of it without any injury.

Adam was pulled out of his thoughts however by the sound and feeling of his phone going off, someone was calling him. Looking down with slight confusion, he retrieved his phone from his pants pocket and checked the name before answering.

"Hey, what's-" he began before pausing, the person on the other end's voice suddenly speaking up and cutting him off, Adam's expression changed from inquisitive to one of slight disbelief.

"You're kidding me...No?...I just got here though...Ugghhhh fine, ok. I'll be there soon" he said with a slight huff before the call disconnected.

After placing the phone back in his pocket, Adam couldn't help but shake his head slightly with an annoyed look that quickly dissolved into a small smile, before turning and walking back out the front doors of the school.

* * *

The person who had called Adam was now currently rushing about, frantically drying her still damp hair before tossing the towel aside and grabbing the hairbrush she had placed on the bottom of her bed, turning and looking at the mirror as she began to quickly brush her dark purple hair, which had a lighter stripe of purple running through it.

The teenage girl in question was currently wearing a purple T-shirt underneath a black zip-up jacket that was currently not zipped, and a black skirt that's colours blended into a light purple colour near the bottom, and a pair of purple converse.

This was Midnight Sparkle, recently turned 17 year olds, and student of Canterlot High, daughter of Alumna student and current teacher, Twilight Sparkle.

Her onyx coloured eyes widened slightly at the sound of an engine travelling up her drive way and quickly tossed the brush aside back to her bed, and made her way quickly out her bedroom door, grabbing her backpack along the way.

By the time she made it down the stairs to her houses first floor, she was met with the sight of Adam casually walking in past the foyer area and towards the kitchen, which was her destination as well.

"You know" he began, his tone laced with amusement. "you think having a parent as a teacher, at your school, would prevent occurrences like this" he said as he approached the toaster, picking out two pieces of toast that had been placed in their previously, and passing them to Midnight, who quickly began buttering them, Adam took a third piece for himself, waiting for Midnight, who took her two pieces over to the table, quickly sitting down and layering on honey and jam onto the separate slices before beginning to eat quickly.

"Hey...it's not my fault...Mom had to...take care of some...important stuff this morning..." she said in-between her chews.

"And you slept in" Adam said, munching down on a piece of plain buttered toast. "Again I might add" he continued as she rolled her eyes slightly at him.

"I didn't set my alarm clock" she replied before taking another big bite from her toast.

"I'm surprised this one has lasted so long, cause the last three clocks you had, two of which I bought you, ended up broken" he said before taking another bite of his own toast.

"Alarms are evil and should be destroyed!" she said as she started on her second piece of toast, licking her lips free of the honey residue beforehand.

"Well Sparky, not everyone agrees with you" he said leaning back on the counter top.

"And you're lucky I'm able to give you a lift to school, otherwise you'd be walking all the way there" he said as she paused from her eating and sent him a genuine look of thanks.

"I do appreciate it you know" she said as he nodded.

"Just try not to make too much of a habit out of it, I'm not a Taxi service" he said as Midnight reached for some juice, pouring it from a small pitcher into a glass and another for Adam, he reached over and picked up his and took a sip.

"So what happened exactly, the other week, apparently it was some kind of horse accident?" Midnight suddenly asked, referring to the incident that happened while he was at his uncle's in Australia.

Adam took another sip before shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't an accident. I had taken one of the horses out for a ride, and everything was going well. Then on the way back, all of a sudden it drops dead"

Midnight looked up in confusion.

"The horse just died...just like that?"

Adam nodded in response. "Yep, and I ended up going down too, and get knocked out, I wake up about half an hour later, and had to walk back to the station, which took another half hour. We went out and got the horse's body the next day"

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt, you had us worrying and everything. If you'd landed the wrong way, you could've broken your spine, or your neck, or any other number of important things" she said in a slight scolding tone, which Adam merely gave a small scoff.

"It's not like I wanted it to happen" he said before finishing the juice, and placing the glass down on the counter, Midnight quickly finished the rest of her toast and downed the juice before hopping back up, grabbing her backpack and slinging it around her shoulders, she followed Adam towards the front door.

Before they could leave however a sudden bark caught their attention, turning back they saw a small purple and green coloured dog run up to them, his tail wagging as he gave another bark.

Midnight merely leaned down and gave him a pat before scratching him behind the ears, which pleased the dog greatly.

"Sorry Spike, but I have to get going. I can't miss school" Midnight said with regret, before standing up and opening the front door, giving the dog one last look before exiting, followed by Adam who gave the dog a quick pat himself before closing the door behind him.

Midnight had since placed a spare motorcycle helmet on her head, adjusting the straps before sitting on the back of Adam's bike, he quickly joined her, placing his own helmet on as well.

"Let's hope we don't run into Aunt Twi on our way to school" he said with a small grin. "Not after the last time"

"It wasn't even that bad, I only missed the first period and that was Gym anyway"

Adam merely gave a small chuckle before the engine roared to life and they slowly made their way down the driveway and out onto the road, speeding up and back to Canterlot High.

* * *

 **As I said, it is short ( but hopefully sweet)**

 **It introduces Midnight, the daughter of Twilght Sparkle ( or Sci-Twi/Human Twilight) And how the heck is Spike still alive! seriously, he'd be well past the life expectency for a dog ! ( Lol I have an explanation for that though XD)**

 **If you liked this chapter, please let me know what you thought in a review :D I love your feedback very much**


	4. A School Day Ends

****Welcome to the long awaited chapter 4, I'm not going to go into the long list of reasons this chapter took so long to publish, as there is a lot.****

 ** **This chapter introduces Violet, the daughter of Rarity, as well as Rosy the daughter of Pinkie Pie.****

 ** **It also has two of my OC's, Bass and Opal.****

 ** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.****

* * *

After once again parking his bike, Adam entered Canterlot High for a second time that day, now with Midnight in tow. The two made their way through the entrance and Midnight pulled out her class schedule, quickly browsing through as they now saw students and teachers all going about to classes.

Adam glanced up to see his teacher for the first subject rushing along on the second floor which was visible, obviously hurrying to class, turning to Midnight who still was going over her schedule and flipping through some of her notes he gave her a quick pat on the back.

"Ok, well I'll see you later Sparky, I got classes to get to as well" he said, though not overly enthusiastic knowing the topic they were still on from before their break, one that he'd already worked and studied on previously.

"Oh ok sure. I'll see you later than Adam" she said waving as he walked off ahead. "And thanks again for the ride!" she called out to him as he merely half turned and waved before continuing on, passing lockers and other students.

A group of much shorter students barrelled through and weaved around him, not slowing down as they did, causing him to chuckle slightly. The fact that CHS was not just a high school, but also a middle school meant that they had younger students occasionally crossing paths with the elder's ones, sometimes as young as around eleven.

Adam did have some regret that he would no longer be attending CHS when Honeycrisp would be enrolling here, but he knew she would have people looking out for her.

* * *

~0~

Doctor Time Turner was rushing along the halls, excusing himself as he weaved and slipped in-between students on the way to his class, the teacher had a lanky thin frame and a rather messy head of dark brown hair, he was wearing a blue pin striped suit with a red tie along with a pair of high top red converse on his feet, an odd combination of clothing that came together underneath a long brown trench coat that billowed behind him as he ran and continued rapidly excusing himself as he hurried along in-between and around the students and faculty.

Upon reaching his current classroom door he finally slowed to a halt, opening it and walking inside to find it still empty of anyone else. He proceeded to toss several folders on his desk containing the various lesson plans he had for his classes. Time Turner didn't merely teach the current subject that he had this morning, which was history, but a variety of subjects that he had qualifications and doctorates in, including but not limited to, physics, mathematics, science, and engineering, he held the most credentials of any single teacher at CHS with the second most qualified teacher they had on their payroll being Miss Twilight Sparkle.

As such he taught various grades of students, this morning he was teaching 12th grade history to those who had elected it as their subject. And as he waited for his students to arrive, he sat back in his chair and flipped through the lesson plans for the day, casually reaching into one of his coat's breasts pockets and retrieving a banana muffin, an odd sight given the muffin's size being seemingly too large to fit inside said pocket, and took a bite as he continued to go over his notes.

* * *

~0~

Walking past her locker was a teenage girl with fiery orange hair that was held up in a high ponytail, the hair colour drastically different from her marshmallow white skin that had a hint of violet to it. Her body was thin and lean, though she had noticeable curves in her chest and hips. Her eyes were doe like, though she had a unique condition, heterochromia which made her left eye a bright green, and the other an odd mix of the same bright green and an icy blue colour.

She was dressed in a very fashionable dark violet skirt and cream coloured long sleeved shirt, with matching high heels. She had a rather eye catching necklace around her neck, and studded earrings.

This was Violet Belle, the seventeen year old daughter of Rarity.

Much like her mother she had a love for fashion, as well as the more refined things, and a passion for music and the musical arts. This had recently landed her a position working in the city for a music production company. Though at the moment her position was little more than an unpaid internship, she was confident that her time would come.

Waking beside her was a young man dressed much more casually. He was a bit taller than Violet, and had a pale white completion similar to hers, though his skin had a slightly darker tone to it, as if someone had mixed in a dash of grey.

His hair was a mixture of two shades of blue, one brighter than the other, and was slightly unkempt, going down to his jawline in spiky bangs.

He wore a white hoodie with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. A pair of round rimmed red sunglasses sat upon his face, hiding his eyes from view.

This was Bass Melody, Violet's cousin and the son of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody.

"Seriously Cuz, you should just ask Mom. She could get you a serious gig at any music company you want, and you wouldn't be running around getting coffees for assholes that are probably starring at your tits half the time" he said putting at arm around her shoulder.

Violet let out a huff at his words and crossed her arms. "Uh, as much as I appreciate the offer Bass, I don't need you getting Aunt Vinyl involved. I want to do this on my own"

"Look I'm not saying you're not talented or anything, this would just be a quicker way of getting your work the recognition it deserves." Bass replied, only for Violet to ignore him, walking ahead towards her locker.

Bass watched as Violet opened her locker, picking out her books for the classes she had during the day, all the while humming to herself.

"Huh, I stand by my argument" Violet said as she turned back to Bass, giving him a quick hug. "And now I must be off to class, I'll see you later. And thanks once again for the lift to school"

Bass merely stood there, watching his cousin walk off amidst the sea of other students before letting out a small sigh and shook his head. "You try to help someone…" he said trailing off as he walked ahead to his own locker.

* * *

~0~

Two hours later, Adam was now enjoying a free period in the library. Both he and Bass were seated on the upper level at a spare table, there books ignored as the two were caught up in conversation.

Adam and Bass had been best friends since they were young, and their friendship was still strong to this day.

"And here I thought you were a great rider, and you go and fall off a horse" Bass said shaking his head in amusement.

"For the last time, I didn't fall off. The horse died and I went down with it" Adam replied.

"And here I was thinking my best friend would be more concerned about my wellbeing" Adam continued rolling his eyes.

"You look fine" Bass said with a wave of his hand, before his posture turned serious. "But, we were worried you know. When we found out"

Adam nodded softly, placing a hand on Bass' shoulder. "It's ok; I didn't even need to go to the hospital or anything."

Bass ran a hand through his hair as a small smile appeared on his features. "You always have to scare the crap out of us, don't you?" he replied rhetorically.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad" Adam said, leaning back on his chair as Bass gave a snort.

"This is merely the latest in a list of occurrences, and you know it." Bass replied with amusement. "I swear Aunt Fluttershy, Willow and your Mom were gonna fly down to Australia out of worry"

"They'd do it to" Adam replied as he and Bass couldn't stop the laughter that rose up between them.

This was interrupted as Adam's phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to pause and retrieve it, opening it and flicking through his messages, he saw the most recent one.

"What is it?" Bass asked as Adam scanned through the text.

"Apparently Opal is coming home earlier than expected. I have to go pick her up from the train station this evening" Adam said as he pocketed his phone once more.

"What about your Aunt and Uncle?"

"They're still coming back at the end of the week" Adam said as he was about to lean back on his chair when the bell rang out, alerting them to their free period coming to an end.

"And we we're just getting comfortable" Bass said sarcastically as they began to gather their things.

* * *

~0~

It was now lunch time, and the cafeteria was filled with the chattering and conversations of students as Adam and Bass sat down at an empty table.

Adam had brought his own lunch from home, while Bass had opted to grab his lunch from the cafeteria line.

"So Willow's not here today?" Adam asked as his eyes scanned across the room, looking for the daughter of Fluttershy, her tall height usually making her easy to spot in the crowd.

"Nope, she's not getting back till tomorrow." Bass said after swallowing the mouthful of food.

As the two idly chatted for the next few minutes, more and more students entered the cafeteria. Adam was about to take a sip from his drink when he suddenly turned around quickly in his chair.

Just in time to catch a younger teen who had tried to jump on him from behind.

"Ohh, darn!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, all the while still being held up in the air by Adam.

"You still can't get the jump on me Rosy" He said as he placed her back down on the ground.

The aforementioned teen rolled her eyes as she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Just you wait, it'll happen one day cousin, mark my words!" her bubbly voice exclaimed lightly before pulling him into a hug, which he reciprocated.

Rosalyn Elizabeth Pie or simply Rosy as she preferred, was the daughter of Pinkie Pie. She was seventeen and possessed the same pink skin tone like her mother; her hair was wavy, long and a rose red colour that was kept in a ponytail, her eyes were a light green.

She was shorter than Adam, and was dressed in a white t-shirt, a black shirt and black leggings, with a red sweater tied around her waist and a pair of knee high red boots.

Exiting the hug, Rosy plopped down next to Adam and crossed her legs, grabbing her own backpack and rifling through it before pulling out a lunch box.

"Soooo, are we still coming around to your place for dinner this weekend?" Rosy asked Adam as she nibbled on a chocolate chip muffin.

"Yeah, as far as I know it's still on. Though you know if everyone's gonna be there, Aunt Rainbow's gonna bring __him__ " Adam said with disdain.

"Damn, I forgot about that" Bass said groaning as he leaned down on the table.

"Oh come on you two, Stryker's not that bad" Rosy said trying to defend him.

"No, having a toothache isn't that bad. Dealing with Stryker is a major pain in the ass" Adam said frowning as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

~0~

The school day had just ended, and the students began ushering their way to the exits, eager to return home after their first day back.

As Bass was walking out to the student parking lot, Adam suddenly ran up to him, placing a hand on Bass' shoulder and stopping him.

"Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about later on tonight. Come by the forge at about eight" Adam said seriously, causing Bass to look at him with a curious expression.

"What is it?" he asked, only for Adam to shake his head.

"I'll tell you later, just message me when you're on your way" he said before turning back and heading towards his bike.

Bass looked back at his friend, the same confused look on his face before he turned back and headed towards his car.

* * *

~0~

It was later in the afternoon as Adam waited at the train station, after dropping Honeycrisp off at home he had taken the truck down to the station and had been waiting ever since, as he knew Opal would have bags and suitcases with her when she arrived.

He had been waiting close to forty five minutes when he saw the train arrive. Various passengers began to slowly make their way out onto the platform while Adam merely leaned against the brick wall of the station.

His eyes glanced across at the passengers disembarking, before he stood up straight upon seeing the one he was looking for.

Opal Quartz stepped off the train pulling a large suitcase behind her and an overly stuffed backpack resting on her shoulders, her sea green eyes quickly found Adam as she began walking over towards him.

She was tall, being the same height as Adam and had a light maroon skin tone, and dull straight orange hair that rested on her shoulders and two bangs that framed her face.

As she finally reached him, the two merely stood there silently for a moment before she offered her suitcase to him. Adam took it as they turned and began to walk back through the station.

"I'm tired. I didn't get any sleep on the train" she said in a bored tone.

"Well don't worry, you can crash when we get home." He said patting her on the shoulder.

"Hmm" she sounded out in agreement as they reached the truck.

Opal was actually his elder cousin, being four years older than him at age twenty three and the daughter of his uncle Big Macintosh and Maud Pie.

Her first name was often mistaken to be named after the Opal gemstone, when in fact it was named after the Opal apple that was a hybrid of 'Golden Delicious' and 'Topaz' apples.

Her parents were away on holiday and wouldn't be back till the end of the week. Opal had gone away on her own trip, but had decided on coming home early, thus the reason Adam had to pick her up.

"So, how was your trip" He asked as they were now in the truck and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Eh, it was mostly enjoyable. I took a fair few photos, and brought back some souvenirs" she replied, looking out the window as they drove along.

"Ooh, anything for me?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I got you a t-shirt" Opal replied flatly, causing Adam's expression to fall, she knew he hated getting t-shirts as gifts as he already had so many shirts given as gifts it wasn't funny.

"…wow, thanks" he replied with forced enthusiasm.

"Don't worry, that's not all I got you" she said after a few seconds, a small almost invisible smile graced her lips as Adam once again smiled at her.

"You just like watching me squirm, don't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Sometimes"

* * *

~0~

It was now nearing eight o'clock in the evening, Adam had checked his phone to see Bass had texted him that he was on his way before placing the phone back down on the desk.

He owned the building he was currently in, a large one story establishment and was one of two businesses Adam owned, this being a blacksmith's and the second being an auto-mechanics.

They had been left to him by his father.

Adam had once considered burning them down to the ground just to spite his father, whom he hated for abandoning him and his mother. But had been talked out of it, and had decided to keep them open.

He had developed great skills in both jobs over the years, his intellect enabling him to pick up the theory quickly before moving onto the practical application. Despite the fact some felt blacksmithing and forging weren't applicable skills, Adam enjoyed doing it.

He received orders and jobs through the city, as well as from other areas, which made for a lucrative business. He spent a few days a week at one job and switching to the other for the next few days, the blacksmith business being more of a self-run operation though Adam had a few people on call to help him at the blacksmiths if a job required a few extra hands.

While the auto-mechanics had a number of employees, as well as a manager that ran the day to day operations.

Adam was currently wearing his blue jeans from earlier, as well as a long sleeved black skivvy and gloves, stepping over to a large forge and pulling out a long thin bar of metal, the top was glowing with heat before he brought it over to an anvil and grabbed a wide hammer bringing it down on the heated section of metal, slowly and repeatedly hammering down on it as sparks flew from the anvil.

* * *

~0~

Bass stepped through the front door of the blacksmith's shutting the door behind him and locking the door. He could hear the tell-tale signs of Adam hammering in the back, and headed through.

The building had a number of rooms, some for storage and materials, while the forging room was the biggest as well as hottest. Stepping into the forge Bass couldn't help but let out a breath as the heat hit him suddenly.

Adam acknowledged him with a wave with his free hand as he had a bar in the other, before placing the hammer down and gripping the bar with both hands and sitting it down in a long trough of water, allowing the metal to cool.

"Evening" Adam said as Bass plopped down on an old but well maintained couch Adam had placed in the forging room.

"So, what was so important we had to talk about it here? You seemed pretty on edge about it earlier?" Bass asked with interest as Adam walked over near the couch, but didn't sit down, his expression was serious as he seemed to mull over what to say.

"I may not have been entirely truthful about what happened when I was in Australia" Adam said speaking up, making Bass lean forward and look at him inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

Adam again seemed to go over his thoughts before speaking.

"Something…happened to me. It's not really something I can explain with just words, so I'll start with this" Adam said as he took off the gloves and chucked them onto the couch before reaching down and taking off his shirt, followed by the singlet below it to reveal his bare upper body to Bass.

Bass' eyes stilled on his form before widening behind his glasses, the blue haired teen stood up and walked over to Adam slowly, starring at him in shock as he placed a hand on Adam's chest.

His eyes scanned across his upper body as his hand trailed up, touching the firm muscle.

"B-But…how…" Bass said looking at Adam in disbelief. "Your…Your scars are gone" he said as he looked at his unblemished form, no trace of any scars or marks.

"I told you, this isn't something I could explain, nor get you to believe with simply words" Adam said slowly, turning back away from his friend as Bass looked over Adam's back, seeing the same result as Adam walked across the room over to a table which had a number of tools littered about it.

Adam didn't turn back as he spoke up, seemingly taking a few deep breaths. "Whatever happens, try not to freak out" he said slowly.

"What do you mean…?" Bass asked hesitantly before seeing Adam turn around, what he saw made Bass freeze up.

Adam stood there holding a large thin blade in his right hand, his eyes focused on it before he looked up at Bass.

"…Adam" Bass began before Adam flipped the blade around.

And let out a yell as he jammed the blade through his chest.

* * *

 ** **So there you go, chapter 4 is wrapped up.****

 ** **I know I said I wasn't going to go into the long list of reasons this chapter took so long. But one of the reasons was that sadly, one of my best friend's who I've known for eight years passed away recently, having tragically took his own life.****

 ** **He was the one who introduced me to the MLP fandom, and was part of the inspiration for the character of 'Bass Melody'. I am still rather torn up over it, and think about him every day. But I know he loved brainstorming ideas and plot points for this story, and he was very excited about the character of Bass (and details that will be revealed later). So this story has now been dedicated to my friend, who I miss very dearly and will always cherish the times we spent together and the memories we made.****


	5. Night Time Relaxation

**New chapter is here! (sorry for another short one, I wanted this to be 3-4000 Plus words, but also wanted to post this before the weekend.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was currently seated at the counter in her kitchen, going over a number of papers from work that needed her attention. She had been doing so ever since she had returned home, only stopping to have a quick dinner with Midnight before resuming her work.

Midnight had gone upstairs to work on her homework after she had finished her dessert, and Twilight hadn't heard a peep from her daughter since.

The sudden ringing of the house phone situated on the end of the counter broke Twilight's concentration, causing her head to whip up for a moment before she rushed over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Sparkle residence-Oh, hi sweetie...ahuh, I see." Twilight responded to the person on the other end of the line.

"Oh that's great! I can't wait for you to arrive, you don't know how much I've been looking forward to this...yes, yes I'll be sure to let her know too." she continued, smiling brightly.

"Ok...Ok I'll talk to you more tomorrow...have a goodnight...love you too" Twilight said before the line was disconnected.

Placing the phone back down, Twilight made her way out of the kitchen, intent on heading upstairs.

"Midnight!" she called out.

 **(upstairs)**

"Huh...whazzat!?" Midnight mumbled as her head shot up suddenly from the homework papers strewn about on the small desk she had in her room, the small lamp the only source of light that was now glaring into her eyes.

She had fallen asleep while going over her Math homework for the second time, double checking the equations while the radio played in the background.

Looking down she felt a prodding at her leg, and saw Spike down there poking at her leg with a paw, sending her a look.

"I...I was just resting my eyes spike, that's all!" she said hastily before a knock came from the other side of her bedroom door.

"C-Come in" Midnight said after quickly wiping the line of drool that had formed on her chin, making sure to dab the homework paper down too as her mother walked in.

"Still going over your homework I see" Twilight said with a smile as she entered the room, Midnight sent her a smile in return.

"Uh, yeah almost finished, I was gonna read some more later after I was done"

Twilight nodded as she sat down on the end of Midnight's bed, Spike quickly hopping up and sitting in her lap, to which Twilight began stroking his ears softly.

"Just remember not to stay up too late" she said to her daughter, who nodded.

"I wanted to let you know too, that I have great news" Twilight said, her happy tone brimming with excitement.

"What is it?" Midnight asked in interest.

"Your sister finally has everything sorted out for her to come to CHS, she's been packing the past few days and finally filled out all the admissions forms and related documents. They're going to be sent over for me to look over before I submit them to the school, after that she should be here in a few days."

"Really!" Midnight exclaimed, hopping up from her seat and moving over to her mother's side. "That's great! I can't believe it, after all that time of being home schooled, she's finally going to get a taste of real high school" Midnight procaimed.

"Yes, that's true. But the transition may not be easy for her, but I know that you and the others will help her in any way that you can." Twilight said as she placed a hand on Midnight's shoulder, before her daughter moved it further into a hug, Spike managing to squeeze in between them to join the embrace.

"I can't wait for her to get here!"

"Me too sweetheart, me too"

* * *

Violet had also been working on her school work, having finished it half an hour ago, she had then gone and showered and changed into her sleepwear before sitting down on top of her bed covers and taken out a thick book from the bookcase that was situated near her bed before tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

She and Midnight would often swap and trade books between them, and Violet had finally gotten around to checking out a series she'd long since been interested in, the Skulduggery Pleasant series.

Opening up the first book, she was already almost finished it, having started the previous day she read it in large chunks throughout the day and was only fifty pages from the end.

Midnight had the entire current series, and had said Violet could read them one by one, to which the red head was grateful for.

A light knock on the door caused her to look up and see her mother enter the room, a steaming mug in her hand as she walked over.

"Uh, oh thank you mother" she said as Rarity placed the mug of tea down on Violet's bedside table.

"No problem dear, I just made myself a cup and thought you might like one." Rarity said as Violet picked it up, blowing on it slightly before taking a sip.

"Mmmm, mango and blood orange infusion" Violet said while closing her eyes, enjoying the flavour of the beverage before turning to her mother.

"I wanted to come in and say goodnight too, I'm having an early night. I also wanted to ask if you could talk to Adam tomorrow, and to stop by his blacksmithing shop tomorrow, ask how my order is doing." Rarity began before pointing her index finger towards her daughter.

"Oh and you be sure to reiterate I will not be taking any discounts, he will be taking the full amount owed"

Violet gave her mother a small smile. "Uh, but mother you know Adam just wants to give you a deal"

"Deal, hah, that boy was going to do the whole job free of charge, I simply would not have it! He will take my money!" Rarity said dramatically, standing up and pointing to the ceiling in a striking pose.

Violet merely nodded as she took another sip from her tea. "I'll be sure to speak with him tomorrow, and drop in and see him. I might also ask about possibly getting my car looked at, there's been some strange noises coming from it the past few days and I couldn't even start it this morning. Luckily Bass gave me a lift to school"

"Fortunate indeed darling, though I'm afraid it's time for my bedtime. Try not to stay up too late, you still have school tomorrow" Rarity said before leaning over and placing a small kiss on Violet's forehead before making her way out of the room.

Violet turned back to her book, intent on enjoying the last hundred pages of her book before listening to some music later on.

Though her mind wandered to tomorrow.

And to Adam...she would be seeing him again. She had been horrified when she learned of his accident in Australia, she immediately feared the worse, and it was enough to launch her into a full blown panic attack which resulted in her passing out on the floor.

Violet had later found out that he was ok, and that he was uninjured.

The thought of seeing him tomorrow was one of relief and happiness, though tinged with some anxiety, not a lot but Violet still reached over to her bedside table and retrieve some of her medication, popping two tablets into her mouth she washed them down with her tea before letting out a soft sigh.

"Huh,It'll be fine Violet, everything will be fine"

* * *

Bass' hand gripped the cold beer bottle tightly, his other hand gripping his pants as he starred across the room with unblinking eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Adam…" Bass began nervously._

 _Adam didn't answer however before he flipped the blade around in his hand and let out a yell, jamming it into his chest._

 _Blood instantly began to leak from the wound as Adam still held the blade in his chest, his teeth gritted as he let out a strangled gasp, his eyes lifting to stare back at Bass, who was in a state of horrified shock, which quickly gave way as Adam began to slide the blade out of his chest, causing more blood to begin to pour out of the wound._

" _Adam what the-what the fuck!" Bass exclaimed as he finally came out of his shock, instantly moving to grab Adam's abandoned shirt, and pressing it into the wound, tears began welling up into the blue haired teens eyes, so many thoughts rushing through his head._

" _Bass-" Adam began, only for Bass to cut him off._

" _Don't talk! Just don't fucking talk, I'm going to call an ambulance!" he said as he quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, his fingers shakily moving across the screen before Adam grabbed the phone and tossed it back across onto the couch._

" _Look" he said gripping the shirt pressed into his chest and beginning to remove it._

" _No! No just keep the pressure-"_

" _Look at it!" Adam exclaimed, raising his voice as he tore the shirt away, and Bass' eyes widened in shock at what he saw._

 _Nothing_

 _There was no wound._

 _The blood was still fresh against Adam's skin, but there was no sign of any injury._

 _Bass looked at the still bloodied blade placed on the table to their left, before his eyes turned back to Adam, who didn't look fazed at all._

" _I told you, it wasn't something I could explain in words" Adam said before grabbing the blade again and bringing it down along his left arm, wincing as a long cut was made down the flesh. He placed the blade back on the table, and Bass watched with wide eyes as the cut began to close, the flesh knitting itself back together before his very eyes._

 _(Flashback End)_

Bass' eyes wandered over to Adam as he finished wiping down his chest and arm with a damp cloth, the cloth itself now stained with blood as he dropped it down on the table beside him.

Adam picked up his singlet and slipped it on, before doing the same with his black long sleeved skivvy.

"How..." Bass said breaking the silence, his eyes drifting over to Adam, who merely starred back for several moments before responding.

"I'm not sure, I have a few theories, but nothing definite" Adam said slowly, before looking up at Bass once more.

"That's not all though"

Bass' stunned expression gained an incredulous look at his friends words.

"If you sprout bone claws out of your knuckles, I'm gonna faint" he said half seriously.

Adam didn't say anything before walking out of the room, returning half a minute later holding a large circular disc of metal that was roughly the size of a manhole, and five inches thick.

"Tap it"

"What?" Bass asked, with a raised brow.

"Just tap it, please" Adam asked, causing Bass to tap his hand on it a few times.

"Pretty thick, right?"

"Uh, yeah I'm not sure what the point of that was-" Bass began before Adam placed the disc on the ground on it's side, before bringing other hand back into a fist and bringing it down on the side of the metal.

Bass' eyes clenched shut as a loud clanging sound rang out, not too dissimilar from the earlier sounds of Adam forging.

After a few seconds, he opened them, only for his eyes to go wide as he saw Adam standing there, having picked the disc up once more.

And showing the large fist sized dent that was there, the metal having buckled and bent the disc in the centre.

"...Oh..." was all Bass said before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted on the couch, the beer bottle falling on the cushion beside him.

Adam shook his head and sighed. "Least he didn't scream" he said before placing the disk down next to the table where the blade he used earlier rested.

Grabbing a small glass tube that was resting there and a box of matches, Adam walked back over to the couch, picking up the beer bottle, that had luckily not spilled and sat down.

Taking a sip from the bottle, he placed it down on the floor near his legs and unscrewed a small cap on the tube, sliding a thick cigar out from within that he'd cut the end from earlier and popping it in his mouth.

Lighting up a match he raised it and took a few inhales, toasting the end of the cigar before shaking the match out.

Letting the smoke pool in his mouth and throat, he leaned back on the couch and exhaled.

Bass was sure to have a lot more questions that Adam didn't necessarily have answers for when he regained conciousness.

* * *

 **A lot happened since the last update, which made this chapter very very late.**

 **A shit ton of crap that made 2018 not a particularly good year for me or my family, none more painful than losing my uncle to cancer. It was very hard on my family, and such a sudden occurance.**

 **And while I was able to update some of my stories, some of the others I wasn't able to work up a muse for.**

 **Next chapter will have the appearance of Rainbow Striker, and Willow, as well as a possible cameo by another.**

 **Also, the rating of this story has been changed to M (I originally though I had set the story to that, but it was actually on T)**

 **There will be M rated scenes in future chapters (fight scenes, violence, sexual scenes, etc)  
**


End file.
